Shadows and Death
by BlackAngelJade
Summary: Jade Black is a girl of mystery and full of darkness. She respects and knows all of the Fairy Tail members well. Fairy Tail tries to learn more about the mysterious girl, but can't get very close to the girl who uses magic close of Zeref's and also shadow.


**Mysterious POV**

I sat at the bar drinking water when I heard some men near me jeering, "Hey, did you hear how bad those Loser Fairies did today?"

His mate laughed, "Yep, it's all over; I can't believe they were top guild seven years ago!"

They both sneered and laughed.

I clenched my fist into a tight ball and glanced over at the bar guy, he was chatting with another customer who was drunk, then I looked over towards where Fairy Tail was cheering, laughing, and having fun.

I held my hand up and closed them tightly.

Suddenly, both the men stood up and started choking; the first man held stumbled over towards the door, "A-a-a-i-r!" he gasped, before he could even reached halfway he collapsed where Natsu's table was laughing and clinking mugs.

"Hmm?" Natsu turned and looked down, "Oiu! Ojii-san! Daijoubu!?"

"Natsu! What's wrong?" Happy asked swooping down towards his friend.

"I dunno, I think he's drunk."

"Huh?" Cana looked over towards the man, and then towards where he came from, which was also my way, I stared calmly at a book while sipping my water.

I got up walked over to the bar attendant and put 50 jewels on the counter in front of him, "Here's the money for the water," I dipped my head just the slightest, "Arigatou."

I was walking towards the door when Lucy, Gray, and Erza who was by the man's side flipped him over and Lucy gasped, "Hey, what's wrong with him?"

The just cheering guild grew silent as whispers of what happened floated around.

The man had turned slightly purple with white eyes and was panting for breath like someone after a marathon.

Erza whipped her head and scanned her eyes around the pub until she saw me walking silently and calmly towards the door, she pierced her eyes into mine, all I did was look at her with a slight eyebrow raised.

She stood up, "You, there in all black, did you do this to the innocent man?"

A sword in her hand appeared immediately, and she pointed it at me.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "That is not going to harm me." I stated flatly, "Besides, that man still breathes."

Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow, I knew what it was for, my slightly weird way of speaking.

Then just as she opened her mouth to say who knows what it turned into a shocked one along with the rest of the members.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" a voice behind me asked slightly with a sharp edge.

I sighed, "Shadow, I TOLD you to stay home." I hissed

"Wha-? How?" Lucy asked with a freaked out expression.

"AHH!" Happy flew out panicked, "A NEKO CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!"

I sighed once more, "One, Shadow is an exceed like you, two she did not come out of nowhere. "

Gray asked with his arms crossed, "Then WHERE specifically?"

"I have my rights not to state WHERE." I imitated the ice mage's last part.

"Why you little-!"

A sudden burst of fire engulfed Natsu, "Oiu, if you say this is still alive then why don't you save him?"

An angry expression hit my face, but it disappeared as I gave them a tight forced smile, "Fine." I snapped my finger and slowly the man was turning back to normal.

"There, happy?"

I turned towards Shadow who still gave me a disapproving look, "What about-?" she tilted her head just by the smallest centimeter that escaped Natsu and the others.

"Fine, I'll do it." Snapping my fingers again i could just hear the man's breath.

I looked over at Shadow; she nodded approvingly, "NOW we can go."

"Tch, geez bossy as usual."

**Lucy's POV**

All this time I was observing the odd girl and her cat just like Happy, Charle, Lily, and the Sabertooth Dragon Slayer's exceeds. Maybe she was also a Dragon Slayer?

But when the man had started to breathe normally I tore my gaze away from the girl to the unconscious man lying on the ground. When my gaze returned towards the spot where the girl was supposed be she wasn't, my face creased into a bewildered one, I hadn't heard the door chime, so where had the girl gone?

I dragged my eyes across the room, nowhere in sight.

**Jade's POV**

I threw off my dark cloak towards the closed closet door which immediately went through. I tossed myself onto my bed, "Ugh, Shadow! Did you HAVE to tell them my name?"

"Well, if Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus already have your scent, why does a name matter?"

"Because my scent in unique." I grumbled.

"Alright then, we'll just put it towards Rogue."

"Can't, remember? Lucy was observing us, so she KNOWS I'm not a guy, also I'm pretty sure they know I'm not a boy from my voice and name." the last part I glared at Shadow.

**Natsu's POV**

Someone tugged my sleeve, "Natsu, they're gone." Lucy stated simply towards me with a slight frown on her face.

I grinned at her and tapped my nose, "Well, they may be gone here, but the nose will tell where they went."

Her frown deepened, "No, Natsu, they disappeared, not through the door either."

Gray came over with Juvia drooling over him, "Hey Flame-Brain, Erza wants you to track the girl down."

I went over to the spot where the girl had been and took a few sniffs, my eyes widened and veins pulsed on my forehead, "This smells like," my eyes burned with anger, "Zeref."


End file.
